The Island
by kingsholto
Summary: A plane from London to New York carrying two groups of teenagers crashes stranding the castaways on an island together. Surviving the strange island may be as hard as surviving each other. Rating may go up later. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

A/N: Fair warning: I dont actually watch Glee. I saw the first two seasons I think so I'm going off that. But I do like the characters. My solution? Fanfiction. So I'm going to take my favorite Harry Potter characters and my favorite Glee characters and throw them on an island together and see what happens. Sounds like fun to me. Another Warning: some characters will probably be OOC. Also, There will be naughty language and slash of the plenty variety. Can't help it. Most of the best characters happen to be guys and I don't change their gender to suit my needs, just their...everything else. I gotta draw a line somewhere.

The above warnings apply to the whole story, as I don't care to repeat my self.

* * *

**"_Attention passengers of Flight 626 from London to New York. We are approaching the half way point in our journey and should arrive in approximately 4 hours."_**

"Whose bright idea was it to book two high school groups on the same flight?"

"Ugh. Right? That one with the mohawk keeps asking if I want to join the mile high club! As if I hadn't joined the week after I got the job."

"That's at least better than the snooty blonde one in my section. "Servant, I was unaware I asked for a vile cup of swill. Please take that _Sprite _away, and bring me something actually tolerable. Is that too hard a request for your feeble mind to process or do I need to contact your superiors." I swear that kid is getting on my last nerve, so much for chaperones "

"My group's chaperone was on the phone yelling about breakfast cereal. I'm actually glad she didn't step in, she's scary. Wait, he actually called you a servant?"

"More than once. He even asked if I knew who his father was. His chaperone wasn't any help either. Just glared at me."

"Perfect. I get the perverted American teens on the left and you get the arrogant British ones on the right."

"Actually the little one with the black hair and glasses is a sweetie. He apologized for Blondie and was very nice. You can tell he was raised right."

"I know what you mean. The glamorous one in my section did the same for the mile high kid. Its funny how kids from the same place can be so different."

"Let's just be lucky they are on opposite sides of the plane. can you imagine if they had been sat together? Whoa-"

**_"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are experiencing a bit of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."_**

"This is more than a bit of turbulence. What's going on up there? Should we go check?"

"I'm not going up there after last time. He's such a bastard."

"Shit. This is getting crazy. I've got to go check on my passengers."

"Me, too. They are bound to be pani-"

**_"Attention passengers. Please stay in your seats for the time being. If you require any help please ask the nearest flight attendant for assistance." _*click*_ "I don't know what's going on Stevens. The instruments aren't responding, we are off course, and the engines being taxed too heavily. Fuck! We are going down. Mayday Mayday British Airways flight 626. We were just stuck by lighting. All guidance is down. We are off course and going to hit the water. Mayday, is anyone out there. Shit! I think the radio's down. Stevens, prepare for imp-"_**

* * *

A/N: I am still writing my harry/riddick crossover Apex Dyad. This just came to me, so I wanted to put it out there and see if there was any interest in this crossover pairing. So let me know what you think. Worth continuing? Also I have a few of my favorite Characters already added to the cast aways, but are there any ones anyone would like to see included?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter.

a/n: this is canon until deathly hallows.

* * *

After the Battle at Little Hangleton, life was slowly returning to what passed as normal. People went back to work, students went back to school and the wizarding world was on the mend. Harry was a hero with a bright future mapped out before him. The only problem was he didn't want that life for himself.

After defeating Voldemort, being an auror just held no allure anymore. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, but Harry knew he didn't want to spend his life catching bad guys and he most certainly did not want to end up like Mad-Eye. Harry had spent the first seventeen years of his life fighting one thing or another and he didn't want to spend the rest doing the same.

Harry had changed before anyone could realize it. With the weight of the prophesy gone, and being free from his 'family', for the first time in his life Harry was able to choose his own path and future. The only downside was that his friends did not see his changes in the same light that Harry did. The were not mad at him, but they had slowly begun to drift apart.

Harry wanted to travel, do the things he had dreamed about on the Endless Camping Trip. On those sleepless nights he had thought about all the places he wanted to visit someday, thinking he would never have the chance. When the day after the battle came and Harry was still alive, it hit him. Harry was alive, and he wanted to _live. _

Unfortunately Hermione had other plans. Harry had to sit through several lectures before Hermione pulled out the big weapons. Really, going to Mrs. Weasley was hitting below the belt. The woman was a master at the guilt trip, and Harry couldn't figure out how the twins had managed to escape her. He was betting on a built up immunity over time. So Harry had reluctantly agreed to go back to Hogwarts and finish his seventh year.

But now here he was on his first time out of the UK. True, it wasn't how he pictured it. For instance Harry had not expected to be in the company of Draco Malfoy or Snape on his trip but still he was traveling to distant lands.

Technically, it was a field trip for their History of Magic class, but to Harry it still counted. All seventh years were given the option to take a trip to the site of infamous Salem Witch Trials or visit the pyramids in Egypt. Most of the seventh years had chosen Egypt for their trip because they could take a portkey while those traveling to America were going to have to use muggle transport because International portkeys were banned for people with the Dark Mark. Even Harry thought that was unfair, seeing as Snape and Malfoy had been pardoned after the war.

While Hermione and Ron had chosen Egypt, Harry decided to visit America. Salem was further away, so there was less of a chance of Harry being recognized. He wasn't alone though, Harry was joined by Neville and Luna. Neville had chosen the U.S. because there was a Herbology conference going on during their visit, and he had gotten permission to attend. Harry didn't really know why Luna had chosen to go with them, but he assumed there was a creature involved.

In the end only 6 students including Harry had signed up for the trip. Besides Harry, Neville, Luna and Malfoy there were two Hufflepuffs that Harry did not recognize so he figured they must have been in Luna's year.

As Harry watched Malfoy berate the flight attendant he tried to figure out why he had gone on this trip when he could have just Floo'd to Egypt with the rest of the Slytherins. He couldn't believe it when Malfoy called the attendant a servant and had to stifle a giggle at the look on the woman's face. As she turned to walk away Harry caught her eye and motioned her over.

"I'm sorry about him ma'am. Malfoy has always been a bit... sheltered from the real world." Harry didn't want the woman thinking their whole group was like Malfoy.

The flight attendant smiled at him. "Don't you worry about it sweetheart. I run into people like him everyday in this profession. But its worth it."

"I bet it is. I can't even imagine all of the places you would be able to see in a job like this. I'm envious. This is my first time out of the UK."

"It sure is honey. And New York is a great place to visit. You're going to have a great time. I've got to finish my rounds, but maybe if you have time later I'll come back and give you some advice on some truly spectacular places to visit while you're there," the woman said.

Harry beamed up at her. "I would love that ma'am. Thank you so much. We'll be right here if you have the time."

As the flight attendant walked away Harry was deep in thought. Maybe a career where he could travel was the key. Harry had enough money between his parents and Sirius that he didn't need to work, but he imagined he would get bored after a while just traveling by himself. None of his friends were interested in being his traveling companion besides maybe Ginny. But after he had finally broken up with her, he just wasn't comfortable giving her any false hope.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught sight of something small heading toward his head. With years of practiced ease Harry reached out and grabbed the object before it could make contact. After seeing it was a paper ball in his hand, Harry looked around to see who had thrown it.

Across the seats in the center of the plane Harry could see a tan boy with a mohawk on the opposite side of the plane staring at him, surprised. Harry grinned, he knew those years as a Seeker would have application in the real world. Harry glanced around quickly before sending the paper back at the boy, hitting him on the forehead. Harry threw his head back and laughed at the astonished expression on the boys face. The handsome boy then smiled at Harry while the group of teens around him laughed.

**_"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are experiencing a bit of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."_**

Harry did as the pilot instructed as the plane began to shake violently. He could hear people talking loudly, Malfoy's voice being the loudest demanding answers. The teenagers on the other side of the plane were screaming as well but Harry couldn't make out their words.

Harry turned to look at Snape for guidance. He had his wand but he didn't know what magic could do to help, without making it worse. Magic and technology were a notoriously bad mix. Snape seemed just as unsure as Harry. As Harry opened his mouth to ask Snape the pilot came back on the loud speaker.

**_"Attention passengers. Please remain calm. The turbulence will be over in a few moments. If you require any help please ask the nearest flight attendant for assistance." _*CLICK*_ "I don't know what's going on Stevens. The instruments aren't responding, we are off course, and the engines being taxed too heavily. Fuck! We are going down. Mayday Mayday British Airways flight 626. We were just stuck by lighting. All guidance is down. We are off course and going to hit the water. Mayday, is anyone out there. Shit! I think the radio's down. Stevens, prepare for imp-"_**

As the plane fell out of the sky, Harry couldn't help but think this was the end. He had survived everything only to have his first vacation was going to kill him.


End file.
